Untitled At the Moment
by Sweethearts
Summary: What if when Beryl attacks the Moon, there was another evil force attempt to control the Universe. What if when Queen Serenity sends her daughter and everyone from the Moon Kingdom to the future, where friends, lovers will meet again...as Fate had intende
1. Secret Love

Title: Untitled at the Moment  
  
Summary: What if when Beryl attacks the Moon, there was another evil force attempt to control the Universe. What if when Queen Serenity sends her daughter and everyone from the Moon Kingdom to the future, where friends, lovers will meet again...as Fate had intended.  
  
Timeline: Between the Silver Millennium and 21st century.  
  
Category: Romance/Crossover/Drama/Fantasy/Angst  
  
Shows: Sailor Moon/Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Real life (a person I created)/and a mixture of Charmed (no character from Charmed though.Just the idea)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*~*~*~* "The stars will align with each other soon," Queen Electryone stated to her husband as they gaze at the blanket of stars from their balcony of the Crystal Star Palace. The sweet smells of flowers were on the air as the bloom itself blossom in the balcony. The most outlandish one were the national flower of Crystal Star. The exotic blooms can't be found anywhere in the universe, including Queen Serenity's illustrious garden.  
  
"Dearie, do not worry. It comes when it come. We cannot change what the oracle had prophesized." His royal highness soothed his wife. The day they dreaded is slowly approaching. The only thing they do is keeping their only daughter safe.  
  
"Where is Buffy?"  
  
"Relax darling," Hyperion hugged his wife to soothe her. "Lumina had made sure our daughter is already in bed."  
  
"You must rest, we have to visit Serenity tomorrow."  
  
*~*~* The bedchamber of Princess of Crystal Star was elegant and grand enough for the royal princess. The room was dominated by the majestic bed cover with pallid silk a couple of feet away from the imposing upper circle where her favorite flowers grew in pots, some wiggling its way around the balcony in vines. The bisque drapes billow into the room due to the fact the balcony door were left unclosed.  
  
The princess was not only awake but not in bed either. Instead she stood against the rail of her gallery and glance at the stars. She loves gazing at them ever since she was little and her father placed her on his lap while her mother was by his side. They would tell her the star's name and who live in them. So lost in thought she didn't hear name been call softly from below until the second time.  
  
"Buffy," a voice whispered.  
  
Surprise at her name been call, Buffy turned around to see if she had been caught for not in her bed. Instead of Lumina by the doorway, ready to scold her, no one was at the door. Buffy looked down at the balcony and found the object that made her unable to sleep.  
  
"Angel," she breathed in surprise, her sad expression was lit up at the picture of him just a few feet from her. "Wait for me a second okay?" Not waiting to let him respond, she ran to the right side of the balcony and drop a thick, long vine down. "Climb up."  
  
The wind flapped his cape as he climb up using the vine. Naturally he could just levitated but he don't want to explain to her about how he did that. Beside, it seem more romantic to climb up the vine just to see his love, hoping that the evil dragon won't wake up to catch him before he sees his love.  
  
Chuckling at his thought, he never thought he could be this sentimental. Climbing the tower to see his ladylove, avoiding the dragon that was guarding her. He feels like a white knight in shining armor when he is the-  
  
"Angel," she touched his arms when it was in her reach and helped him pull himself up. The first thing she did when he finally on her balcony, just less than a feet away from her was hugging him tightly. And Angel hugged her back, breathing her sweet aroma that was her into him as he kissed her crown of hair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked her worry that he might get caught, worse he could get hurt if the guard captures him. "Angel, it's too dangerous for you to be here."  
  
"I have to see you again," was the only answer he gave her as he hugged her more closely.  
  
She smiled at the answer. "We just see each other this afternoon."  
  
"Really?" He mocked his surprise and smirked down at her before he tenderly kissed her sweet lips. "It seems like a year."  
  
"You are getting more suave every time I see you." Her smile vanished at the possibility. "It's too dangerous for you to these type of things. Please don't do this anymore. You might get caught. I don't want you to get hurt.especially not because of me."  
  
"I have to see you again." It was as if that sentence was to excuse his action, and soothe her worry. "I won't be able to see you for a whole month!"  
  
She giggled at the outrageous in his voice. "I know darling, and I will miss you too. But momma said it was important for her to visit auntie. Beside, I haven't seen my friend Serena for quite a while. I need to see her again. Come inside, the night is cold." She dragged him in her room, hoping he didn't notice her change of topic.  
  
He noticed her change of topic but did not say anything. Something was bothering her.  
  
"You must be quiet okay? Lumina sleep just down the hall." She dragged him down to her elegant sofa that faces the unusable fireplace. She sank down next to him; her head rest on his chest as he rest again the armchair. "If she caught me not sleeping." she motioned a hanged neck for him to see what would happen to her.  
  
"Then why are you not sleeping?"  
  
"Because I can't." she stated like it answer all the question.  
  
"And why is that?" He has all the patience in the world. And will continue to do this as long as it takes for her to let him know what had been bothering her.  
  
"I had a bad dream." Her eyes were closed as she snuggled again him. "It was a horribly dream. I dream that I couldn't see everyone I love again."  
  
The picture of innocence she made did not escape Angel as he lay there and wrapped his arms around her, shooing the nightmare away from her, leaving her with only the sweet dream in her sleep.  
  
"The evil monster took them away," was the last mumble escape from her lips as she fallen down into slumber.  
  
*~*~* Please review! I want to know what do you think before I update a new part! 


	2. Arranged Love

You guys like the previous part? Thank you to those of you who took your time to tell me what you think of my first part of the story. I am sorry that I didn't update sooner. I had to go to a wedding and had some stuff that kept interfering my muse. I hope you will like this part and hope that you guys are still interest in fic.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The moon kingdom was more hectic than usual. Servants run around to follow instructions as the chamberlain orders any last minutes changes. The kingdom already had prince Endymion, their princess's future husband stays at a guest, now the Queen of Crystal Star and her daughter will come to visit in just a little more than an hour. Excitement was in the air; everyone wants to make their queen's sister and niece comfortable during their stay.  
  
"There is so much too do," one of the servant in the kitchen breathed. "Redecorate the whole castle and prepare a ball for the queen's sister in just such a short time!"  
  
"You are new here, doll." The head servant clapped an understanding hand on the girl shoulder before she go back to work. "You will get use to it."  
  
"Get use to it?" the newly employed servant looks at her surrounding and running around servants and heard the chamberlain's loud orders, she shook her head. "I would love to see that day."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh Mina," Serena was so excited she can barely contain herself in her seat to let one of her lady in waiting to make her hair. "I haven't see Buffy for so long. I can't wait to see her!"  
  
Mina smiled at Serena and continued to brush her princess's hair in a smoothing pattern until it shines golden, shimmers as it catches light.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Serena whined. "I see no point of looking my best. I am sure that Buffy wouldn't care if I look like I always look."  
  
"But your mother ordered, Serena." Mina explained for the third time since she commanded her princess to the vanity seat to let her do her hair. "Buffy doesn't care, but I am sure her mother does."  
  
Defeated, Serena sighed. "I guess so."  
  
"And looking good for his royal highness wouldn't hurt--" Raye incised in from her seat on Serena's bed.  
  
Like expected, Serena fumed. "Looking good for him? Never!"  
  
Mina chilled Raye, the princess of Mars as she tied the last ribbon to her princess' ondangos. "Stop provoking her Raye."  
  
Everyone knows that the match between their princess and the prince of Earth was anything but the match made in heaven. Their Majesties had promised to the king and queen of Earth that if their child is a girl, then they will make sure their two children married each other, forming a bond between their kingdoms, and strengthen their friendship more. As if the Goddess Selene was watching over them when the promise took place, the queen had a girl.  
  
The king named her Serenity when he first looks into her blue eyes that resemble her mother, Queen Serenity. As she grows, the king was more please to name her after her mother because she looks just like her. From her sparking blonde hair, to her toes, little Serenity was an exact tiny match of her mother. The only thing she inherited from her father was her obstinate mind, and ways of thinking.  
  
To not confuse her with her mother, the king called her Serena. The two parents had not allowed them to meet each other for fear that they would create a sister-brother bond between them. The first time the two get a glance of each other was when Serena only a month old and young prince Endymion four years old. It was the ball the Lunarians given to honor their new princess. The Majesties of Earth attend to celebrate as friends of the Lunarian king and queen and also to see their future daughter-in-law.  
  
It was the last night prince Endymion was in the same room with his future wife until last summer, on princess Serena's sixteenth birthday.  
  
Some had believe those two would fallen in love at first sight, the more practical supposed they would slowly but surely be in love like the king and queen. The down to Earth Terrain visualize they would at least be friends, liking each other company.  
  
Instead, they hated each other from the first moment. Hate at first sight, and it grew worse when they learn of each other. They couldn't spend more than five minutes without an argument.  
  
Dances hosted by the queen became more popular since prince Endymion lives on the Moon during the summer and was require of him to attend all the party the queen gave.  
  
Most attended was not because of the queen gave great party, but to see any new show their princess given them, and how their future prince handle her childish ways and tenacious attitude.  
  
They even bet each other on how long their arguments will last, how the prince will do to get the princess agree to the betroth and what will young princess Serena do when her prince give her a kiss? Will it be like the first time?  
  
"Serena, your mother asked you!" Lita, princess of Jupiter ran to the room in a rush, breathless, un-princess-like. "They will be here in five minutes"  
  
Serena ran out of her bedchamber as fast as she can, forgetting completely her argument with Raye. She headed for the throne room where her mother as well as all the important counselors of the Moon.  
  
"Serena, wait up," Mina called.  
  
Serena looked back to see the four princesses running up with her. "Come on you guys."  
  
"Slow your horse, will you girl?"  
  
"I didn't know you were so anxious to see your prince." Raye joshed.  
  
Knowing better than to fall in her friend's trap, Serena only sticks her tongue out and pulls a finger on her right eye down, making a hideous face to Raye. Running like little kids in the hall, but when they reach the room, they made a presentation of perfect princesses in front of everyone when they enter the room. The four princesses of the inner planets walk a good measure behind the royal princess of the Silver Millennium; not too far, not too near. Just perfect. They made a perfect appearance in front of the everyone before the princess stood just behind her mother, and next to, Serena tried not to glance annoyingly at the man on her right and hold down a sigh of aggravation, his royal pain in the bottom! She is still mad at him for what he did at Mother's last ball. 'How dare he kissed her! That man.ooh what I wouldn't do to be able to strangle him, or at least show him some of Lita's move on him.' She snickered in her head, "hehe."  
  
"What had your mind conjured up this time?" the voice was just above a whisper.  
  
Serena was surprise at the interruption of the images she summons up of Endymion in bed; suffering a few dislocating bones from the moves Lita secretly taught her. She rejoined quietly, "Of you. In bed."  
  
"Oh?" the surprise was laced in his voice.  
  
"Suffering from couples of bones dislocation." She turned to catch his expression instead she caught his eyes. They held humor in them, the midnight blue sparkled with mischief, so unlike the times she saw them, always stern like his pose. "By me."  
  
Endymion was going to ask how when Artemis, one of the Queen's Advisors exclaimed, "May I present you, Queen Electryone of Crystal Star and her daughter, princess Belphoebe."  
  
Everyone bowed except the royal family. The swirl of white cloud slowly ebbed, and the two figures slowly step forward, and became more visible.  
  
"Serenity," queen Electryone exclaimed, hands wide like readying for a hug. When she saw the crowds of nobility behind her sister bowing at her, she scolded, "You know I would prefer a quieter welcome."  
  
*~*~*  
  
To be Continue or Not To be Continue?  
  
I know that I am not good with characters in Sailor Moon. I hadn't watch them in a very long time and had not read any good Sailor Moon in quite awhile.So a little bit of hinting wouldn't be so bad.*hint hint* 


	3. Lost Love

Author Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for not update this part earlier, but I had to figure out some stuff before I can be sure that this part would help the plot. I know it is short but I will hopefully update soon. Thanks for all the feedback I received. And I continue hope that you will send me more. If you guys have any question, just email me!  
  
****  
  
King Hyperion decided to take a walk in the garden he adored. It was late and he knew it but he just couldn't sleep. There is something tinkling behind his neck, reminding him of something but he can't seem to grasp it. He signed and continued walking around the bushes of blue roses that was the most prized flower in Crystal Star. The origin of the flower was unknown therefore there are many myths about it. His daughter absolutely adored it and he cannot blame for it after all it was his fault for using the myths as one of the bedtime stories. When he reached the swing located a few feet to the left of the bushes of blue roses, he sat down and glanced up the sky where his kingdom located. Unlike the many kingdoms that located on planets, Crystal Star was divided to nine cities. The capital cities located in the center of Crystal Star Kingdom and also the most important cities of all because it was from this city that radiated warm and energy that enable the eight rotating cities above to support life. Crystal Star does not need the sun to give heat like the Moon Kingdom. It located far away from any burning sun and any interfering planets. Around the kingdom, a few miles above the floating cities, a protective shield surrounds the kingdom. The shield reflects the invisible light of the Crystal Star therefore help the people knows when it is daytime. On whatever parts of the kingdom were not been reflected, it is night.  
  
King Hyperion sighed again. He knows he had told his wife not to worry, but he couldn't help been worry. He had told her not worry the night before she left to visit her sister, but that was just to comfort his sweet wife. He fears that there is something lurking in the dark and Metallia was not the only evil thing that is threatening the peace of the universe. Ironically, a few feet away from the silent king, a shadow lurks behind the branches of the arbor palam ara. The dark gaze locked against the king and its eyes drink him in with an intense passion of a lost love. "Enjoy the time with your beautiful kingdom and family, my love" It darkly thought. "It will soon be gone."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Princess Belphoebe delicately curtsied to the Queen Serenity when it was her turn to show respect the Queen of the Silver Millennium. After the greeting they headed toward the ballroom where the party will be start in their honor.  
  
"Oh, my dear," Queen Electryone reached her sister's hand when they were both at their seat. "Let the children have their fun. I am sure they are excited to get away from us."  
  
"You are quite right, Elec. I am sure my Serena no doubt will be," with that comment she glanced down at her sweet daughter to give her the signal.  
  
Serena sighed at her mother's look. And her face becomes a frown at the guests facing her and becomes a scowl at him smiling at her. 'Well you don't expect me to ask him to dance, do you? It's his job!' Serena thought as she pretend not to notice anyone's look or his smile. She had to admit, he does have a beautiful smile.  
  
Queen Electryone was silently surprise at the silent ballroom. All eyes seem to be on her niece and her betroth. She had heard of rumors around those two and was intrigue by it. 'What a beautiful couple. And such a match!"  
  
A pin drop can be heard, and the tick tock of the clock was like a drum in everyone ears. A few second later, the sound of the crown prince of Earth's feet was heard and all eyes were on him as he slowly but confidently walk toward his betroth and gracefully bow. "May I have this dance my princess?"  
  
From the look of the princess, she was really wanted to say no. But she knows the consequences of the action might be. But that doesn't mean she can be nice about it! "Of course." Serena didn't put her hand on his offered hand. Instead she scandalously raised a few inches above his.  
  
With their royal princess opening the dance, everyone now can start dancing too. But they were still in awe at the show their princess just put to start to dance.  
  
Buffy had to bite her lip to stop the laughter that desperately wants to come out. She glanced at the sailors that had sworn to protect the Moon Kingdom and notice that they all were trying to contain their laughter. Serena's antics never ceased to make her smile, and from the look of everyone, it seems so was everyone. Buffy curtsied at her mother and Queen Serenity before back away from the throne. The sailors followed her movement. They had been waiting for her to do that so they could go enjoy the party.  
  
When they finally get away of the queen's presence, Lita finally let out a loud laugh that she had been holding inside for quite awhile. "I had been thinking of what she would do all day!"  
  
Everyone agreed, nodding their head with a smile on their lips. Even the hot tempered Martian princess couldn't help but allow her lips to quirk up at her princess' antic. "Yeah. it was all too quiet for Meat Ball Head to stay so calm the whole day," princess Raye agreed. "Especially with his Highness around. I was about to bring her to Bedlam had she not do that." Buffy continued to enjoy gossiping with the four inner planets. They had been sent from their own respectable planet to serve the Moon Kingdom as guardians of the princess and the Moon Kingdom. For if anything were to happen to the Moon Kingdom, the following kingdoms would surely collapse. All of them were talking; it took a little while for them to be close and comfortable with each other because it had been awhile since they saw each others.  
  
But old companions quickly become friends again and they discuss more personal topics.  
  
"Are you alright Amy?" Buffy asked when she noticed the silent princess in deep thought.  
  
"Hmm?" Amy was surprise at the princess' question. Princess Belphoebe had not visited the Moon often in the past recent years, and had not hang out with the scout much therefore she was not comfortable with her as she is to Serena. "I am alright.I was just wondering what his Highness will do to Serena as a reimburse."  
  
That was one focus they had not contemplated, and now that the Amy mentioned it they started to wonder. If one thing they had learned about him from the last two years, it was that Prince Endymion never backs down a challenge. And Serena had just officially challenged him in front of all the nobles of the Silver Millennium.  
  
"I hope Serena can get through this one."  
  
*~*~* 


End file.
